Las Preguntas De Alya
by RoCeGo01
Summary: Las preguntas de Alya siempre, pero siempre, tienen mucha influencia en más de una persona. [Esto podría tomarse como una segunda parte de "My Lady, Tú Eres..."]


**Las Preguntas De Alya.**

Adrien era Chat Noir.

Uno de los dos héroes de París.

Alya no podía soportar más. Había pasado toda la noche repitiendo el vídeo que había grabado pero no subido al Ladyblog.

Después de todo, había prometido que nunca diría a nadie la identidad de alguno de los héroes si la supiera.

Desgraciadamente, la prensa no había prometido aquello y a los pocos segundos todo París sabía la identidad del gato.

Más que decidida, al otro día lo había encarado en el colegio apenas bajó del auto.

_¿Cómo es que no me dí cuenta?_ fue lo primero que pregunto la morocha.

_Eh, hola Alya_ saludó el rubio con su rostro algo sonrosado.

Había pasado la noche pensando en qué hacer para que su Lady no se enojara con él, olvidándose por completo de que todo París sabía ahora su identidad.

Y también que Alya era su amiga, la chica que tiene un blog dedicado a la heroína y las aventuras que ambos comparten.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, el rubio comenzó a escuchar por fin las preguntas que hacía Alya, las cuales no recibían respuestas del rubio distraído.

_¿Desde cuándo eres Chat Noir?_ pregunta Alya esta vez recibiendo respuesta, sonriendo por eso, comenzó a preguntar aún más, incluso dejándose llevar hasta el punto en el que siquiera vió a su mejor amiga quien llegaba tarde como siempre, pero esta vez parecía un tanto apagada por algo, y ese algo era alguien.

Alya y Adrien entraron sentándose en sus respectivos lugares.

A Adrien, no se le pasó por alto el hecho de que Marinette no volteó a verlo en ningún segundo. Sino que lo evitó. Ya no está sonrojada como acostumbraba a estarlo, sino que parecía triste y algo molesta.

Quiso preguntar por qué estaba así pero luego recordó que ahora todo París sabía que él era Chat Noir. Seguramente, estaba así porque cuando él la salvó de Evaillustrador, ella le dijo que lo admiraba. Y cuando ambos platicaron antes de que Glaciator comenzara a buscarlos, ella había admitido que tenía una pena amorosa. Además de las miles de confesiones que hizo a lo largo de estos otros años que Adrien ni sus otros amigos sabían, y Chat Noir era él, Adrien.

Sin darse mucha cuenta del porqué, a Adrien le molestó recordar que su amiga Marinette estaba enamorada de alguien desde hace ya tiempo, aún sin que ella le dijera quién es ese alguien.

Prestó más atención a lo que decían Alya y Marinette.

_¿Estás bien amiga? Luces triste_ habla Alya con algo de preocupación.

_Sí, solo… tuve una pesadilla que me dejó algo mal_ respondió la azabache restándole importancia.

Eso alivió a Adrien, aunque cierta kwami de mariquita sabía perfectamente que su portadora estaba así por lo que cierto gato rubio había dicho el día anterior, confundiéndola con alguien que en ese año había logrado bajar aún más sus expectativas con el mismo rubio.

Si Ladybug enamoró a Adrien, y Adrien pensó que Ladybug era Kagami, Kagami tenía muchas más posibilidades de obtener el corazón de Adrien que Marinette.

Y Marinette era ella misma, Adrien sólo se había enamorado de una parte de ella, la heroína valiente. Uno no puede simplemente salir porque te gusta algo de alguien, ella no se enamoró de Adrien por sus ojos o apariencia, o su falsa amabilidad frente a la aristocracia. Ella había visto la otra parte de Adrien y se había enamorado de él. Incluso admitió que podría llegar a sentir algo por Chat Noir de no ser por sus sentimientos hacia Adrien. Y ambos eran la misma persona.

_¿Cómo te sientes?_ le preguntó Alya a su amiga lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie escuchase _Sabemos que a él le gusta alguien más_ añadió haciendo referencia a su heroína favorita.

Nunca llegó a pensar que algún día debería dividirse en dos bandos por dos de sus personas favoritas.

Por un lado estaba Ladybug, la asombrosa mariquita a la que tanto admiraba y que la había dejado ser heroína por una noche.

Y por el otro estaba Marinette, su mejor amiga y la persona más dulce y buena que ella pudiera conocer, quien hacía de su confidente y le ayudó en varias ocasiones a tener información de su heroína así como también entrevistas.

Aunque adorara con fuerzas a la heroína, Marinette siempre iba a estar por delante de ella.

_Bueno, no se siente tan mal como esperaba_ mintió con una facilidad que le sorprendió.

Alya no estaba muy contenta por el hecho de que su amiga se rindiera con Adrien sólo porque a él le gustara otra persona, así que se jugó una carta algo grande.

_Y ahora que sabemos que Adrien es Chat Noir, ¿No te parece más atractivo e incluso valiente?_ preguntó Alya en voz alta asegurándose de que cierto rubio escuchara.

Las preguntas de Alya siempre producen algo en las personas.

En Marinette, un fuerte sonrojo, nerviosismo y ganas de enterrar su cabeza en la tierra cual avestruz asustado.

En Adrien, cierta ansiedad por saber la respuesta. Aunque sus oscuros deseos esperaban que Marinette respondiese que sí.

En Tikki, que no era una persona, un poco de pena por su portadora ya que aún estando en su bolso sentía cómo la azabache temblaba.

En Plagg, que tampoco era una persona exactamente, una no disimulada risa al notar que su portador realmente parecía desesperado por la respuesta. Le causó bastante risa ese repentino interés por alguien que no era Ladybug (a su punto de vista ya que Plagg sabía que ella es Ladybug), o mejor dicho, le causó bastante risa que esta vez no se molestase en ocultarlo y negarlo como había hecho los años anteriores con sus "Sólo es una amiga".

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
